Duality
by BlackxIce
Summary: Iwaizumi cree que va a explotar. Cansado de la actitud de Oikawa y de todo lo que lo rodea, decide ponerle punto final. Aunque eso conlleve comentar ciertas verdades de una forma poco recomendable.
**Disclaimer** : Haikyuu no me pertenece, es obra de Haruichi Furudate.

 _Tired_. (cansado)

Después de tantos años al lado de la misma persona, Iwaizumi creía que podía soportar cualquier cosa. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. Sólo era una máscara, una pantomima que él mismo había creado para ocultar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales reaccionaba de forma agresiva. Y su último año en Aoba Johsai fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Últimamente se encontraba cansado, o más bien harto, de todo lo que rodeaba a Oikawa. A casusa de ser su mejor amigo, lidiaba cotidianamente con sus seguidoras, las cuales eran muchas e increíblemente ruidosas. Estaba cansado de la santa paciencia del armador a la hora de rechazar a todas y cada una de esas chicas que llegaban a él con una confesión entre manos. Estaba harto de tener que frenar cada cuadra cuando volvían del colegio porque alguien quería saludar a Oikawa. Porque claramente, era querido y conocido.

Y cómo no quererlo, cuando se es jodidamente encantador. Cada vez que pensaba en esto, Iwaizumi se sumía un poquito más en aquella miseria que lo atormentaba desde siempre. Porque seamos sinceros, estar enamorado de Oikawa desde el primer momento en que lo vió no había sido cosa fácil ni lo iba a ser en el futuro tampoco.

Éstas, eran las cosas en las que Iwaizumi pensaba cada día cuando se despertaba en la mañana y claro, cómo no estar malhumorado 24/7 si la frustración de estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo desde siempre te acompaña todos los días. Y hoy, no iba a ser un día distinto.

—Iwa-Chan, si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde. — Esa voz que conocía tan bien provenía desde la entrada de su cuarto y ya la idea de despertarse del todo le parecía horrenda.

—Ugh, ahí voy. — Fue lo único que le dijo. Más allá de todo, no era una persona de mañana, así que levantarse para él era todo un suplicio.

—Okey, te espero abajo. —Dijo el armador de una forma un tanto inusual, cosa que alarmó un poco a Iwaizumi. Esa no era una contestación habitual.

Con un poco más de velocidad que la normal, se levantó, arregló un poco su higiene y se acomodó el uniforme. Cuando ya estaba entrando al comedor de su casa, donde supuso que Oikawa lo estaba esperando, ésta se encontraba muy cómodo desayunando mientras hablaba con su madre. Ante la escena, Iwaizumi levantó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—¿Podemos irnos? — Comentó de forma seca.

—No seas así, Hajime, primero tienen que desayunar y luego se pueden ir. —Fue todo lo que dijo su madre y él sabía que no podía discutirle. Rodando los ojos, se acercó a la mesa, frente Oikawa. Ver su sonrisa a esa hora de la mañana lo hacía sentir increíblemente enfermo, pero feliz. Horrible.

—Terminemos rápido que si no, no llegaremos a tiempo. —Le comentó al armador mientras alejaba su vista, tratando de comer algo. Cosa difícil, ya que por alguna razón (Oikawa) se le había cerrado el estómago.

—Iwa-Chan, deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón y comenzar a disfrutar un poco más de las cosas, —Comenzó Oikawa, tratando de sonar apacible.— además de que te van a salir arrugas dentro de un año si sigues así, claro.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos a modo de concentración extrema para no insultar a Oikawa en aquél momento, delante de su madre. Terminaron su desayuno y emprendieron su camino al colegio, como todos los días, hacía ya tres años. Resultaba ser que ambos eran personas de rutina, por lo tanto, Oikawa siempre pasaba a buscarlo por las mañanas y generalmente lo despertaba, ya que Iwaizumi se lo hacía muy difícil a su madre. Siempre había sido así y nunca se alteraba a no ser que alguno estuviera enfermo. Nunca.

El camino por la mañana era más agradable que el de la tarde, ya que al ser muy temprano, poca gente transitaba las calles. Con mucha suerte, podían encontrarse sólo con ocho o diez admiradoras del armador. Pero aquella mañana, desde la actitud de Oikawa al despertarlo, no se sentía tan normal para él.

Tan concentrado estaba tratando de dar sentido a los acontecimientos, que no notó que Oikawa había comenzado a hablar sobre algo que, seguramente, involucraba gente que a él poco le importaba.

—… Entonces le dije a Tobio-Chan que no lo ayudaría porque claro, no quiero que el Chibi-Chan piense mal de mí. —Al terminar la frase y no obtener respuesta, Oikawa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Me estás escuchando, Iwa-Chan?

—Claro, Oikawa. —Respondió rápidamente para no dejar ver su falta de atención.— Es la mejor decisión.

—Si claro, como si fuera a creer que realmente me escuchabas.— Le dijo con un tono de reproche, el cuál sorprendió a Iwaizumi. ¿Qué pasaba con Oikawa? —Ahora, creo que haré todo lo contrario.

—Has lo que quieras.— Respondió un poco más ácido, a causa de lo consternado que estaba por el cambio de actitud del armador. Ambos se habían irritado, cosa inusual porque eso sólo le ocurría a Iwaizumi.

Ya estaba cansado de irritarse por culpa de Oikawa, aunque otra cosa no podía hacer. Pero ahora el que estaba enojado era el armador, y con razón. Ya se encontraban en la entrada del colegio, donde el séquito de seguidoras se había posicionado en círculo alrededor de Oikawa para desearle buenos días. Iwaizumi se dio por vencido al ver que ya era imposible arrastrar a Oikawa con él, por lo tanto lo dejó ahí por su cuenta.

Otra situación totalmente inusual. Pero ya Iwaizumi creía que el día no podía empeorar, aunque estaba sumamente equivocado.

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a éste primer capítulo de Duality. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, si así lo hicieron, se animen a dejar un review con sus comentarios y opiniones, que son siempre bien agradecidos.

Gracias por pasar a leer y si les gustó, pronto tendré el segundo capítulo. Porque aunque no tenga éxito, me gustaría terminar ésta historia que vengo planeando.

Será multipairing! Así que a esperar la aparición de otras parejas también.

Saludos,

BlackxIce.


End file.
